


May You Never Leave

by Katiemonteiro07



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemonteiro07/pseuds/Katiemonteiro07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark (Alycia Debnam-Carey) just found a place to stay with her family, everything is going as planned until a Alicia mets a girl...(Eliza Taylor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	May You Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and english is not my first language, i hope you enjoy it  
> i didnt called Elyza Lex because i dont even know why, sorry  
> i will leave the links of 2 songs i mentioned  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOQrfLFDUKY  
> -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqJoVlnmdFQ  
> leave comments ill make sure i will read them and take notes :)  
> i will post a chapter per week  
> leave comments and maybe your ideas will be on the story  
> Love,  
> Catarina

 

 

      Who would've thought it has only passed a few months since Alicia last saw Matt , she still thinks of him every once in a while, he will always be her first love.

      They finnaly found a place to stay at least for a while, walkers always appear somehow and food ends fast. They were all getting along even Chris and Nick.

      Alicia was on her way to Nick's room Chris found a monopolly game.

 

        **Alicia:** Hey Nick do you- NO NOT AGAIN!!!!

      You could hear the pain in her voice. Her brother is the main reason of her college choice, he was also the only person she cared about besides her own mother. There he was laying on the ground with a needle next to him he must have got it when they went to the hospital looking for meds for Travis, Alicia was disapointed she thought he was cured or at least better, she couldn't even say a word you could hear her heart pounding fast.

      **Nick:** Alicia?!  ALICIA DON'T TELL MOM PLEASE LOOK, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE!! I NEEDED... she stopped gaving me the pills... i needed... ALICIA please say something...

     Alicia was tired of trusting him... But he was her brother, a brother that she wanted to hate but she couldn't as a tear fell down her cheek she left the room and grabbed her phone and earphones and ignored everyone comments about not go out. All she wanted was a hug but how could she dare to ask for that when everyone has been through so much and everyone were just thinking about surviving...

     She had to be strong.  Alone.

     As she listens to Sun by Sleeping at Last she promises herself that she will get through this like always she couldn't let it broke her. Even though the world was literally dying she still has dreams... she kept saying * _Go to college, leave the family behind, become -*_

    _**BANG**_    She heard the most common sound nowadays still she could feel the goose bumps running through her body and up her neck, Alicia could feel the cold blood on her neck... she's afraid of looking back but at the same time she knows that has to, _*I am strong, I can do this*_. As she turns she sees a walker on the ground, dead, with a single headshot Alicia is scared could she be in danger? Was the person friendly or not? She knows that this wasnt just a good action, like help a old lady carring her grocery bags, who did this saved her. What would she has to give in return. As she finds the courage to look up Alicia doesnt see a creep or a some cop or even anyone from her family... Instead was a beautiful Blonde, blue eyed woman with jeans, white shirt and a leader jacket , she looked like those badasses you see on tv, she was holding a shotgun. Alicia wanted to look more at her, she wanted to study her movements her clothes her facial expressions but the girl started talking.

    **Elisa:** Its okay you are safe...

     Elisa says that because she noticed the girl shaking but at the same time trying to be strong, so she cracked the ice.

      **Elisa:** Do you have a dead wish? Why are you here alone?!

     Elisa says it in a coffident way as she also tries to understand why a girl like that was alone and most important to Elisa how a girl like that was still alive.

      **Alicia:** I could ask the same.

    Alicia says, trying to be quick and sound coffident as well. The girl was not from there at least Alicia knew that accent, she couldn't remember from where it was though. In other circustances Elisa would love a girl that answered back and to Elisa she was the most beautiful girl, even though it was already dark and the moon was their light the girl eyes had a natural light a beautiful green, it made her remember a lake she used to visit with her father and her hair falling on only one side what a dream she must be. Elisa couldn't let the walls come down she might look like a fragile girl but theres no way a girl like that could have survive this far alone.

      **Elisa:** I asked first and since i have the gun I would say I ask the questions... But you look scared... My name is Elisa.

     Alicia took her hands of her jacket pokets and said in a firm way.

    **Alicia:** I am not scared! My name is Alicia, Alicia Clark.

    Elisa gave a little smile and said

    **Elisa:** Do you still say your last name? what do you expect me to do? find you on facebook?!

    Alicia was embarrassed Elisa was right... why keep saying your last name? Knowing to much means more to remeber when the person is gone.

    **Alicia:** Where are you staying?

    **Elisa:** Around... you?

    **Alicia:** In a house near by... are you alone?

    **Elisa:** I dont know how not to.

    **Alicia:** Thank you for saving me. I am not distracted at all... i was just-

    **Elisa :** Having a bad day... i get it . Go to your family they must be worried actually ill take you to the door its safer ...

    Alicia quicks says.

    **Alicia:** No need for that!

    Elisa could feel she didnt trust her, Alicia was scared she would hurt her or her family but Elisa would never do that actually for a while she just wanted a hug... Even though she gets it nowadays we cant trust anyone.

    **Elisa:** Fine. I hope i see you around when this is over...

     Alicia wanted to be with her she never had a real friend besides her boyfriend and she missed talk to someone but her family would never aproove.

      **Alicia:** I hope one day you can show me australia around...

     Alicia remembered it was australian accent.

      **Elisa:** It would be my pleasure Clark.

     Both of them started walking in different directions until Alicia hears steps running towards her and looks back .

    **Elisa:** Calm down! The house im staying is this way...

      **Alicia:**  Oh really? You don't have anywhere to stay do you?

     Elisa doesnt have time to answer Chris was screaming Alicia name. Elisa runs towards him .

      **Elisa:** SHUT UP YOU FOOL!!! if they hear you they will come!!! Shes safe. Not thanks to you though

      **Alicia:** STOP he is my mom's boyfriend son!

     Those words hurted Chris a little though they were right...

      **Chris:** Everyone was looking for you.

      **Alicia:** I am fine! I only see you.

      **Chris:** They are all inside Nick passed out.

     Alicia started going inside with Chris as she entered in the door she looked back Elisa was still looking at her.

      **Elisa:** Leska

     Elisa said it not to loud not to low, Alicia turned around as she listens the name * _She wants me to find her..._ * Nick screamed and Alicia's heart skipped a beat Elisa looked worried it looked like she could understand what Alicia was feeling with just a stare.

 Alicia went inside no one said a thing to her... only Chris noticed the blood on her back, only Chris asked her what happened and about the girl. Alicia went to the room they didnt had power but the water was still running, she took a shower and went to her room as she looked at the window listening to All I Want by Kodaline she notices a shadow inside the house next to the one she was, only it wasnt any shadow, it was Elisa's.

 


End file.
